1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for preparing a printing master film for textile printing.
2. Discussion of Background
Recently, when textile printing is performed on textiles for apparel, ornaments and the like, a color design for printing on the textiles is read by a scanner, or a desired color image is formed on a display for a computer, and the thus read or formed color image is then subjected to color separation, so that each color-separated image is then converted into a corresponding image information for each color. Such image information is then input to an image formation apparatus provided with a thermal plotter comprising a thermal head, and the input image information is converted to images which are formed on an image formation film comprising a thermosensitive coloring material by the thermal head. Thus, an image-bearing film printing master film for color textile printing is prepared. Such films are now in general use because of the advantages over other printing masters that complicated image development and image fixing processes are unnecessary.
However, when the above-mentioned film is prepared for each color, a large size film, for example, an A0-size film, is generally used, so that if image density becomes uneven on such a large size film, and accordingly light transmission differs from place to place in the film, the film, which serves as a screen for image formation, cannot be used in practice, since image exposure cannot be properly performed through the film.